


Hello, Dean

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Crying, Cute, Drabble, Fights, Fluff, I Love You, Kisses, M/M, MOL, Men of Letters Headquarters, Season 8, Season 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Possible Season 8 Spoilers) It's been weeks since Castiel has abandoned Dean in the crypt, broken arm healed, broken heart, not so much.  Dean finally gets a call from Cas, only to reluctantly share the location of the MOL bunker.  Cas shows up and things get a little heated and then turns into fluff, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this. I might add another chapter if I feel like it and if you guys like it. Let me know! :D

Castiel calls Dean one day, several weeks after disappearing from the crypt with the Angel Tablet.  Dean hesitates on the phone for a few beats before revealing to Castiel where he is and moments later, the soft rustle of wings flutter behind him and then Castiel is just _there._

He stares at Dean and Dean stares back at him.  They remain silent, not knowing what to say to each other, until Castiel breaks the silence.

“Hello Dean,” he says in his gravelly voice.

Dean feels as though something is pressing against his chest and suddenly it’s quite hard for him to breathe.  In his mind, he replays the last few moments he had spent with Castiel in the crypt.  He hadn’t told Sam that sometimes he could still hear his bones cracking as Castiel had twisted his arm.  He didn’t tell Sam how sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, heart racing; fingers blindly pressing against his face for wounds that were no longer there.

He looks at Castiel now and feels nothing but bitterness and anger.

“Hello Dean?” he echoes icily.

Castiel’s face is blank but his eyes betray him.  They are hooded, downcast, and he cannot seem to meet Dean’s angry glare.  He shifts uncomfortably and he looks over at the chairs that are all neatly arranged at the large table.  “May I sit?” Castiel asks.

“No you may not,” Dean replies.  He clenches and unclenches his jaw; he balls his left hand into a fist and presses his lips into a thin line.  There is a mixture of anger and sadness swimming in his green eyes, and bitterness is etched into every line on his face.  “You think you can just…pop in and out of my life whenever you please?” Dean asks.  He grips onto the back of a chair to steady himself.

Castiel’s face falters and his eyebrows knit together.  He reaches out for Dean but he allows his hand to drop limply back at his side.  When he opens his mouth to speak, his voice is ragged and sharp.  “Dean, I am sorry, truly,” he says.

Dean shakes his head and his lip twitches.

Castiel can see that Dean is on the verge of tears.  “Please Dean, you’ve got to listen to me.  Please,” he pleads quietly.  His lip quivers and he too holds onto a chair for support.

Dean can hear something in Castiel’s voice, something that tugs at his heartstrings, something that makes him want to just…pull Cas into his arms and never let him go.  He looks up at Cas who looks so much like a lost puppy and he suddenly feels all of the fight, all of the anger and bitterness and bile simply drain out of him.  He pulls out a chair and sits down, suddenly feeling woozy.

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asks.  In mere moments he is at Dean’s side and Dean waves him away.

“I’m fine,” he mutters wearily.

“No you’re not.  This is all my fault,” Castiel says.  He walks away from Dean’s side.

Dean looks up at him and his heart sinks when he realizes that Castiel is just moments away from disappearing again.  Without realizing it, he jumps up and grabs onto Castiel’s hand and spins him around.  “Don’t you dare,” he says in a dangerously low voice.

A look of surprise passes across Castiel’s face when he looks down and realizes that Dean is gripping onto his hand.  “Dean, I…”

“I get it.  Naomi.  Look, whatever that bitch did to you…it’s in the past,” Dean says.

Castiel shakes his head and he tries to pull away from Dean.  “Dean I hurt you,” Castiel says sadly.

Dean holds on to Castiel and pulls him closer.  “Hey, hey!  We’ve both hurt each other okay?  We both have.  And it wasn’t your fault,” he says.

Castiel’s eyes fill with tears and he looks at Dean.  “Dean when I…looked into your eyes in the crypt, when I saw your face and what…I had done to it…I felt sick.  I broke your arm, I…made you _bleed_ , Dean.  And you still…you still prayed to me, I heard it, I heard everything,” Castiel says, finally allowing the tears in his eyes to spill over onto his cheeks.

Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes and he reaches up with his other hand and wipes away some of the tears from Castiel’s face.  “I prayed to you,” he says.  “Because…I need you,” he says quietly.

They stare at each other for a few beats and then slowly, Dean pushes himself closer to Castiel, closing the small space between their bodies.

Castiel closes his eyes as Dean wraps him in his arms.  He buries his head in the crook between Dean’s shoulder and his neck and he sobs into Dean’s shirt.

Dean holds onto Castiel tightly as his body is racked with sobs, loud ugly sobs.  He holds onto him tightly because he knows now that he can never let go of Cas ever again.  I need you was the closest Dean Winchester would ever get to _I love you_ , he knew this much about himself.  He licks his lips and feels the words sitting on the tip of his tongue and wonders if he could pluck up the courage to let the words escape his lips and out into the air.  He continues to hold onto Castiel until he has calmed down and pulls his head off Dean’s shoulder.

Castiel’s eyes are red and his cheeks are tear stained.  “Dean, there’s…something I need to say to you,” Castiel begins.

Dean shakes his head.  “No.  There’s something _I_ need to say to you.  I’ve been doing a lot of…thinking, lately, about everything.  About everything we’ve been through and about…you and me and…I don’t know how you’re going to take this but, Cas I _love_ you.  I love everything about you.  I love that you don’t get everything and that…you make good sandwiches, and…I love your stupid face and the fact that you’re a weird nerd angel, I just—”

Castiel leans forward and cuts Dean off with a firm kiss on the lips.

Dean is shocked and for a moment he panics.  He’s kissing Castiel, the celestial being who dragged him out of hell, a fucking _angel_.  He does not kiss Cas back at first but soon enough he finds himself almost melting into Cas and he begins to return the kiss.  Dean has somehow snaked his hands around Castiel’s waist and holds onto him tightly.

Castiel holds onto Dean’s arms as though he is holding on for his dear life, and when they break apart they stare at each other for a few beats.

“Uh…what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Dean asks with a cheesy smile.

Castiel cannot help but grin and he leans forward and kisses Dean once more on the lips.

Dean grins as Cas kisses him and revels in the feeling of his soft lips pressed up against his own.  He realizes now how much he has missed being near Cas, how much he has missed his smell and his crazy hair that never seemed to sit down properly and his blue eyes and the little crinkles that appeared at the corners when he smiled.

“I wanted to tell you that I think I was in love with you,” Castiel says shyly.

Dean lifts an eyebrow.  “Wait, you _think_ , you’re in love with me?” he teases.

Castiel blushes and buries his face in Dean’s neck.  “ _Dean_ ,” he says in an exasperated voice.

Dean grins.  “What made you come to this realization?” Dean asks suddenly.

Castiel pulls back and looks at him.  “The connection, Dean.  You broke it,” he says.

“Between you and Naomi?” he asks.

Castiel nods.  “Yes,” he replies.  “Actually, I think…I’ve known for quite a while.  I just didn’t know what to call it,” he admits.

“Cas look, I’m gonna ask you for one thing, and one thing only,” Dean says.

“Which is?”

Dean chews on his lip and then he sighs.  “Honesty.  I need you to be honest with me, about everything.  I can’t…I can’t handle being in the dark anymore, not with you, not with Sam, or anyone else,” he says.

Castiel ponders on this for a moment and then he nods.  “If we’re going to be honest with each other, then there is something I need to get off my chest,” he says carefully.

“Lay it on me,” Dean says.

Castiel licks his lips and stares at Dean.  “I…I may have…seen you in…the shower,” Castiel says.  His face turns a brilliant shade of scarlet and Dean frowns.

“You what?” he asks.

“I didn’t do it intentionally…the first time,” Castiel says.

Dean’s eyebrows go up as far as they can possibly go.  “Cas, you’re telling me that you…watched me while I showered?” Dean asks.

“I was just curious about….showers and how they worked, Dean,” Castiel says.

“Wait…did you like what you saw?” Dean asks suddenly with a sly grin.

Castiel blushes again and looks away.  “Dean I…”

“Remember, we’re being honest,” he says.

Castiel sighs.  “Yes Dean, very much.  There, are you happy?” he asks.

“Well, that really wasn’t the kind of honesty I was talking about but I’ll take it,” he says with a chuckle.

“You’re not mad?” Cas asks.

Dean shrugs.  “You know what’s better than watching me in the shower?” Dean asks with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“What?” Castiel asks.

“Getting in the shower, with me,” Dean says.

Castiel grins at him.

Dean grabs Cas’ tie and pulls him close to him.  He plants another kiss on Cas’ lips.  “What do you say?  Think you’re up for it?” he asks.

They are interrupted by Sam, who walks through the doorway, yawning and running his fingers through his hair.  When he sees Dean and Cas he rolls his eyes and walks over to the fridge.

Dean and Castiel are frozen and they both watch as Sam pours himself a glass of orange juice, drinks it and then places the glass in the sink.  He walks past them and heads back in the direction of his room.  “Get a room, will ya!” he yells from down the hall.

Dean and Castiel burst out laughing as Sam shuts his door in the distance.

“Do you want to…see my room?” Dean asks, suddenly shy.

Castiel smiles and nods.  “Of course,” he says.

“Then maybe you can tell me all about the Angel Tablet and what the hell you did with it?” Dean asks in a stern voice.

“Pleasure first, business later,” Castiel says seriously.

“Where did you hear that?” Dean asks as he takes Cas’ hand in his own.

Castiel allows Dean to guide him out of the kitchen and toward his room.

“I overheard it on some television show,” he confesses.

Dean laughs and pulls Castiel along.  He grips onto his hand tightly.  He has to turn back several times to ensure that Castiel is actually there and he’s not imagining this entire thing.  Before they enter Dean’s room, Castiel stops and snakes his hand around Dean’s waist.  He pulls him in close and nuzzles him gently.

“I’m here, Dean, and I’m not going anywhere,” he says softly.

Dean blinks back tears and smiles.  “I know, Cas.  I know,” he whispers.


End file.
